parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 - Idea - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
This idea of Thomas's Dream Team is first for Thomas 2, the first installment of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast and Voice Idea *Thomas as Rayman - L&H Julia (Jorge Loquendo V1) - (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox - L&H Sidney (Mario Loquendo V1) - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy - L&H Douglas (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Henry as Clark - L&H Douglas (Julio Speakonia) *Toad as Sam the Snake - L&H Peter (Ludoviko Loquendo V2 -10) *Molly as Uglette - L&H Carol UK (Sonia Loquendo V1) - (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette) *James as Polokus - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V2 +5) - (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox - L&H Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - L&H Wanda (Carmen Loquendo V1) - (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily - Robosoft 4 (Esperanza Loquendo V1) *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies - L&H Douglas, L&H Sidney, L&H Biff, L&H Melvin, L&H Peter, and L&H Peter (UK) (Carlos Loquendo V2, Diego Loquendo V2, Javier Loquendo V1, Ludoviko Loquendo V2, Jorge Loquendo V1 -10, Juan Loquendo V1, and Alberto A&T V1) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale - Microsoft Mary (Francisca Loquendo V1 +10) *Duncan as The Magician - Microsoft Mike -10 (Mario Loquendo V1 +10) *Belle as Betilla - Robosoft 5 (Soledad Loquendo V1) *Lady as Raybeauty - Robosoft 6 (Francisca Loquendo V2) (a fan-made Rayman character) *Toby as Tarayzan - L&H Eddie (Roberto Loquendo V1) (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician - L&H Peter (Carlos Loquendo V1 +10) *Whiff as Joe - Microsoft Sam (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney - Robosoft 1, Microsoft Sam, and L&H Melvin (Luca Loquendo V1, Marcello Loquendo V1, and Carmen Loquendo V1 +10) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - Microsoft Sam (Carlos Loquendo V2 -10) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - L&H Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Paxton as Ninjaws - Robosoft 2 (Alberto AT&T V1) *George as Jano - L&H Peter (Diego Loquendo V2 -10) *S.C.Ruffey as Axel - L&H Douglas (Mario Loquendo V1 -10) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - L&H Peter (Ludoviko Loquendo V1 +5) *Smudger as Andre - L&H Amos (Diego Loquendo V1 +5) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark - Robosoft 3 (Roberto Loquendo V1 +10) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren - L&H Alex (Jorge Loquendo V1 -10) *Microsoft Sam as The Narrator Programmes *Speakonia *TextAloud 3.0 *TextAloud 2.0 *Loquendo TTS Director 7 *CoolSpeech *ReadGenius Sound Effects *sounds_light.zip *soundsblaster.zip *troopervoices.zip *troopervoices2.zip *soundsforce.zip *soundsforce2.zip *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav Music (Rayman 2 and Thomas and Friends) *Prologue (with guy's voice) *Globox, My Friend! *The Woods of Light *Where's Daddy Globox? *King of the Teensies *Overworld *The Fairy Glade - Part 1 *Pirates! - Part 1 *Entering the Pirate Ship *The Machine *Freeing Ly *The Fairy Glade - Part 2 *Bonus Level *The Marshes of Awakening *Riding the Marshes *I'll Miss You, My Friend *Meanwhile, In the Pirate Prison Ship *The Bayou - Part 1 *Pirates! - Part 2 *The Bayou - Part 2 *The Walk of Life *The Sanctuary of Water and Ice *The Attack Run.mp3 Download *Axel - Guardian of the Sanctuary of Water and Ice *The First Mask *Polokus - Spirit of the World *Riding the Shell *Pirates! - Part 3 *Clark *The Cave of Bad Dreams *The Chase *Spider Attack *The Canopy *Pirates! Part 4 *Whale Bay - Part 1 *Whale Bay - Part 2 *The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 1 *Riding the Lava *The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 2 *The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire - Part 3 *The Slide *Umber - Guardian of The Sanctuary of Stone and Fire *The Flying Barrel *The Precipice *The Top of the World *The Walk of Power *The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *Flower Ride *Lava Tower *Beneath the Sanctuary of Rock and Lava *The Tomb of the Ancients *The Iron Mountain *The Prison Ship *Freeing the Slaves *Pyralums *The Disk - Intro *The Disk *The Final Battle *One Last Surprise *Ending Sequence *Staff Roll Footage *Schoolhouse Delivery (2012) *Hero of the Rails (2009) *The Little Engine That Could (1991 film) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Pinocchio (1940) *Thomas and The New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) *Steamroller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (Michael Angelis) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Rayman 2: Revolution (2001) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Day of the Diesels (2011) *The Little Engine That Could (2011 film) *Emily's New Route (Michael Angelis) *James in a Mess (George Carlin) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Angelis) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *All That Jazz (1962) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Angelis) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Sunshine (1988) *Regetta (1988) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Angelis) *The Great Discovery (2008) *Emily's Rubbish (Michael Brandon) *Twin Trouble (Michael Angelis) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *The Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Duncan Drops A Clanger (Michael Brandon) *Trouble For Thomas (George Carlin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Knights of the Old Republic *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Porky's Railroad (1937) *Lego Jedi vs Sith *The Princess Bride (1987) *Lord of the Rings (2001) *Monty Python (1974) *Stupid Mario Brothers *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *The Adventures of Toad (1995) *Dumbo (1941) *Rusty Helps Duncan (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (TonyGoldWing72) *The Reluctant Dragon (1941) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (TonyGoldWing72) *Stepney Gets Lost (Michael Angelis) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Thomas to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Up River (1988) *The Eds Are Coming! (2007) *Thomas and Stepney (Michael Brandon) *Flying Scotsman (2005) *Express Steam Locomotives of the Southern Railway (2010) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Casey Jr (1941) *Casey Jr and Friends Whistles and Horns *Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Rock n Roll (George Carlin) *Home At Last (George Carlin) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 8) *Going to The End of the Rails *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Michael Palin's Great Railway Journeys *Bye George! (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr) *Down The Mine (Ringo Starr) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *King of the Railway (2013) *Dangermouse on the Orient Express (1986) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *A Big Day For Thomas (George Carlin) *It's Only Snow (Michael Angelis) *Fergus Breaks The Rules (Michael Angelis) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *78 Ball Break *45 Ball Break *60 Ball Break *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the CIrcus (Michael Angelis) *Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *The Clone Wars (2003 and 2005) *Attack of the Clones (2002) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (TonyGoldWing72) *Little Toot and the Loch Ness Monster (1992) *Babes in Toyland (1997) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Four Fabolous Characters (1957) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1999) *American Legends (2002) *Whistles and Sneezes (Ringo Starr) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Angelis) *James Gets A New Coat (Michael Angelis) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Angelis) *Theodore Tugboat (2000s) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Toby the Tram Engine (Michael Brandon) *Tornado *Flying Scotsman in the USA *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Angelis) *High Winds (1988) *Locomotives of the LNER and GWR *Dunkin Duncan (Michael Angelis) *Pufle and the Windmill (TonyGoldWing72) Quotes Funny Moments 1. First Engine Cut Scene *Thomas: QUIET! I absolutely must see Emily, do you know where she is? *Ferdinand: Huh? Oh, sorry, Thomas. *Dash: Yes, Thomas, we're sorry indeed. *Ben: Now, Douglas, you tell him. *Douglas: Um, that isn't really easy to say, but I do have to tell you this... The pirates have taken Emily to the Fairy Glade. And they've locked her away in one of their own stronghold traps. To find her, you must go through the hall of doors. It is a magic place, which leads to many other worlds. Only we know how to get there. The passage requires 5 lums, but I see that you have them, and now prepare yourself for a great journey. (claps his hands and makes a magic spiral door) *Thomas: Uh, okay, okay, I'll go. But here goes nothing. Cannonball! (dives into the portal and vanishes) 2. Purple Lum Cut Scene *Thomas: Emily, are you okay? *Emily: Oh, Thomas, at last! I was afraid Edward didn't make it. *Thomas: He gave the silver lum, but now we are both seperated. I need to find him and get rid of the pirates. But, to do so, I need all of my powers. *Emily: I'm too weak to give you back all of your powers. The pirates have broken the heart of the world into 1000 lums of energy. And combining the energy has become very difficult to reunite. But, there may be another solution... Have you not heard about James the Red Engine? *Thomas: Um... No? *Emily: Well, he's the world's spirit, who has immense powers. He can help you defeat the pirates, but now has been sleeping for many years, and has a legend, which says he can only be awakened. If you reunite the four masks of him. *Thomas: The four masks? *Emily: These four masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in some secret and mysterious places. Find them before the pirates do! Thomas, you are our only hope, and this is your very last chance! And I will help you by giving all the energy I have gathered. (laughs and gives Thomas a silver lum to make him grab onto things) *Thomas: A silver lum? I will have a new power in no time? Wow! (laughs) Thanks, Emily! *Emily: Goodbye, Thomas! Now you may grab onto the purple lums. *Thomas: Now that I have the ability to grab the purple lums, I will be able to get the four masks of James, before the pirates do. 3. First George Cutscene *George: I can read yer mind. Ya ken the name of this place. Now ya are ready tae enter the cave o' bad dreams. Oh, before ya may go, I'll tell ya somethin' important. I have got a precious treasure hidden inside at the end of the level. Ya may keep it fur yerself if ya beat me to it. I'll give ya a head start, but no time to waste! I will show ya no mercy if I catch ya... (Thomas is transported into the Cave of Nightmares) 4. Helicopter Upgrade Cutscene *Emily: Now, you can fly with your helicopter. The bad news is that your mission is getting harder. So, here is a piece of advice. To fly, activate the helicopter, and keep the jump pressed down. To move, press the target button pressed down. 5. First Molly Cutscene *Molly: (crying) My baby! My baby! It's awful. The pirates have taken my baby... ...to put him in force fields in a cage in the mines. My darling Edward tried to stop them, but was captured by the pirates, and was taken to the prison ship. *Thomas: Hmm... I'm sure I'll find a way to get onto the island. Don't worry, Molly. I'll get your baby back. 6. Fourth Mask Cutscene *James: At last, the final mask. Bravo, Thomas! You've brought me back! The pirates won't last long! I will use my powers to destroy their fort! And I'll rid the robots that infest it! Alas, my powers have limits. On earth, the lums make me invicible! But in the air, I am as vulnerable as a new-born. It is you, who will have to fight on the pirson ship. I'm going to give your maximun energy. (puts all the masks onto his stone and makes a portal for Thomas to go through) Now go and find Devious Diesel. Go quickly and have no fear. 7. Grolgoth Salesman Cutscene *Narrator: Devious Diesel had recived a special guest... *General: Thomas poisoning your life? I've got the antidote. Equipped with the latest booster power, nothing can stop him. You can control it yourself or put it in self pilot. He can kill, crush, torture, pull ears... and has legs to squash fleeing victims. Don't forget the name of this marvel: the Grolgoth! *Devious Diesel: Hum... hum... *General: But decide quickly: I've got other clients waiting... *Devious Diesel: With this, I can destroy Thomas, crush him, and smash him. I'll take it! *General: So you won't regret it, eh? *Devious Diesel: Here's your money! It's all here! Count it if you like! *General: Now that you're trusted, you'll never be dissapointed. Music Video *There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away Category:UbiSoftFan94